


Fun For Everyone

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no fucking way that I was going to let the scene in 3x06 just slide right by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun For Everyone

Ian pulled back. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah." Mickey panted.

"I still don't get why you wanted me to do this."

"Just shut up and give me another one," the little thug growled, but it was cut off by a sharp moan as Ian shoved another bead into his ass. "H-How many is that?"

Ian had to shake himself from staring at Mickey's ass. "Just gave you the seventh one."

_"Christ."_

"How does it feel?" Ian asked in wonder. He knew that Mickey wasn't was going to answer but he had to ask.

Mickey had to swallow a few times before answering. "Filled up, I guess." He said surprisingly. "I didn't g-get this many before. They move every time I br-"  _Breathe_ is what he was trying to say, but it fell off in another moan.

Ian pushed one more in, then paused to let Mickey breathe it out.

"I am only doing one more after this one." 

Mickey only bowed his head, a low thump sounded as it came into contact with the couch. Ian could see his shoulders strain with the effort he has been using to keep his body up. 

It's has actually been almost two hours since Mickey strutted up to him holding the gigantic beads. Ian outright refused to do anything until he prepared Mickey _thoroughly_ before shoving anything in his boy's ass.

He wasn't ruining his good time for a fetish.

 He spent most of those two hours with his fingers and tongue up mickeys ass (happily) before pressing the the first bead in. It went like that for a short while, Ian stopping at three then more intervals to let Mickey breathe out the feeling (those things were fucking huge) until Mickey was ready for more.

There was a drop of sweat running down the smaller man's back and Ian licked it up enjoying the shiver he received in response.

Mickey made a low groan of pleasure from the under him as the last bead pushed its way inside.

"Fuck."

Ian marveled at the thug's ass. "Shit, Mick, you really took them all."

"Didn't think I could?" His face was smug. He laughed then grunted when the motion moved the the breads around.

"You okay?"

Mickey grunted again in answer.

Ian sat back on his knees his knees and just watched.

He saw the smaller man's back dilate and undulate as he breathed, the slight tremble in his arms, the shiver every time the beads clacked against one another (audibly and not) and grind against his insides, and, if he tilted his head just so, he could make out slight distention in Mickey's stomach from  the number of those gigantic beads and the blush staining his face the way it did his body, the glazed look in his eye, and the way his pretty pink, _wet_ lips fell apart when he panted.

He enjoyed the show while he could. He knew Mickey only opened up to him like this, only let go _for_ him. 

 _Only him._  

It sent a shiver of something somewhat  _possessive_  through him and while he knew that he wasn't going to enter his boy today, he could do something else. 

He leaned over the couch and grabbed at the lube they dropped there earlier.

The noisy squelch the bottle made when he squeezed it got Mickey's attention. 

"The fuck you doing?"

"I want to do something."

"What could you possibly-" Mickey's voice cut off by a surprised moan when Ian's first finger entered him "The fuck, Gallagher?"

Ian twisted the digit around and he could hear the beads hitting each other even more.

_"Jesus fuck!"_

Grinning wickedly at the reaction he got, the red head added another. 

He began to scissor his fingers and one of them caught on the thread connecting the beads, accidentally pushing it somewhere along Mickey's stretched walls.

The loud moan he got must've meant that the bead rubbed rather roughly against his prostate.

Ian added a third finger. 

"Shit, I bet you could take my dick as well," He said before he could stop himself. "Taking me and _all_ of those beads, you'd be so loose and open afterwards. I bet I would -no I _will_ , be able to see right into you. Maybe I'd lick you closed again."

"Fuck _Ian_."

Ian pushed his upper body lower so that he was eye level with Mickey's ass and stuck his tongue out.

_No reason why he couldn't start now._

The muscle tightened around his fingers when his tongue met it, and Mickey's voice started to become uncharacteristically high pitched.

"Jesus Christ!"

Mickey's ass began to contract, letting the other know that he was close, and Ian pulled away. 

His grin returning at the glare he got, the red head put his finger through the end of the rope, wrapped his hand around the remaining beads, and _yanked_.

Mickey _wailed_ as he came, effectively making the filthy couch (and himself) even dirtier. He slumped over the back of the it and Ian chuckled at his prostrated form then pulled him off while he rolled them both over, apologizing softly at the wince Mickey made when he put him on his injured cheek.

Once comfortable, Mickey practically in his lap in a surprising show of affection, Ian handed his boy a fag and the man accepted it gratefully.

He took a long drag then handed it back and Ian's lips curled into a smile around the cigarette when he remembered Mickey's words from before they did this. "I guess this was fun for me after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the title was stupid.  
> ... But it was, wasn't it? ;}


End file.
